Rédemption
by Mituza
Summary: Je vais mourir ici, dans ce manoir, sur ces dalles. Cadavres de plus parmi tant d'autres. Je trouve cela si bête, mourir jeune dans un combat qui n'est pas le nôtre. Forcés à choisir, à se battre, pour une cause qui ne nous concerne pas. Le monde est con.


_**Rédemption.**_

_**Acte I**_

_Kyo – Le chemin._

Manoir Malefoy.

Et ce sang qui envahit ma bouche a ce goût amère, métallique. Ce sang qui s'écoule lentement de mon corps, qui lui aussi commence à se refroidir, m'entoure, tel un halo pourpre. Je jubile, comme une dernière vengeance, mon sang impure qui souille ton sol. Et je me demande qui le nettoiera quand tout cela sera terminé.

_Regarde-toi, __assise __dans __l'ombre, __à __la __lueur __de __nos __mensonges._

Les coups ont cessés, les voix s'éloignent. Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, celui de t'exposer ma souffrance. Je continue de vriller mon regard au tien, toi qui essaye de l'éviter. Remord ? Culpabilité ? J'opterais pour la lâcheté. Et ce sang qui continue d'affluer dans ma bouche, un mince filet s'échappe et coule le long de mon menton, de mon cou et se perds dans la flaque qui m'entoure déjà. Ce goût amère qui me révulse, celui de ta trahison.

_Une main glacée jusqu'à l'ongle._

Mais mon calvaire n'est pas encore finit, la mort est lente, douloureuse. Je ne vois pas ma vie défilé devant mes yeux, non. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela se terminerait ainsi. En réalité je n'aurais jamais cru que cela commencerait tout court. Je me demande sans cesse, quand tout a basculé. A quel moment, par quelle action mon destin à croiser le tien. La rage s'empare de moi, j'ai envie que tu souffre, que tu crèves. Je veux être l'auteur de tes plainte, de tes hurlement. Que tu me supplie, que tu gémisse. L'investigateur de ta peur, de ton tourment. Mon corps se glace doucement, je sens la vie qui me quitte. Je ne veux pas, je ne souhaite pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain. Pas ici. Ce n'est pas la peur qui me retient, oh que non, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de la mort. Je veux vivre, je veux me venger.

_Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle, fermez les yeux sur ce qui nous rongent._

Je voudrais admirer le paysage enneigé de mon enfance une dernière fois, sentir une brise d'été faire voleter mes cheveux. Une dernière étreinte. L'écho d'un rire. L'esquisse d'un sourire J'ai envie de hurler ma haine, ma haine de toi. Et malgré tout, je voudrais comprendre, pourquoi cela se termine ainsi. Nous sommes désormais seul, j'aurais aimé que tu me confie les raisons à ce carnage. Mais tu t'enferme dans ton mutisme et tu ne me regarde pas, plus. Une colère sourde gronde en moi, je voudrais que tu réagisse, que tu parle. Mais non, je suis là, à me vider de mon sang, de ma vie. Couchée sur ce sol froid, et toi, debout, face à moi, tu ne fais rien.

_On à changé à la longue._

Je me demande quand tu a pris conscience de ce qui nous séparait. Quand tu as compris que nous deux c'était impossible, quand tu as décider d'en finir. Je savais que ce jour arriverais, je le savais depuis le début. Toute ces paroles que tu m'a soufflé dans le creux de l'oreille, je savais qu'un jour tu les regretteraient.

_On a parcouru le chemin, on a tenu la distance._

J'ai si froid, mon souffle se ralentit. Mon coeur, qui jusque là se battait pour sa survie, est entrain de faiblir. Tout n'est que rage et souffrance mais aucune larme ne coule. Jamais.

_Et je te hais, de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore._

Au fond, qu'est ce que l'on était l'un pour l'autre ? Pas grand chose. On a cru qu'on pouvait s'aimer, vaincre les préjugés. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, du désespoir voilé. J'y vois plus clair, et pourtant ma vue se brouille. Je regrette, je regrette de m'être laissée aller, d'avoir baissé mes barrières. Regarde où cela ma mené.

_On a parcouru le chemin, on a souffert en silence._

Et je te regarde, t'observe. Aucune émotion ne se lit sur ton visage, et pourtant je sais que tu as compris. En fin de compte, on est un peu pareil, perdus. C'est ça qui nous a rapproché. Tu deviens flou, ce ne sont pas des larmes qui obstruent mes yeux. Je me résigne, c'est la fin du voyage.

_Et je te hais, de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore._

Je suis une poupée de chiffon, brisée. La douleur fait partie de moi. Il ne s'est écoulé que quelques minutes et pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je suis étendue là. Je ne sens plus rien, coincée dans ce corps, condamnée à attendre. Lasse. Je trouve cela si bête, mourir jeune dans un combat qui n'est pas le nôtre. Forcés à choisir, à se battre pour une cause qui ne nous concerne pas. Le monde est con.

_Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare._

J'aurais donner ma vie pour cette connerie. Puisse-t-elle être utile, même si j'en doute. Je me sens si seule. Je vais mourir ici, dans ce manoir, sur ces dalles. Cadavres de plus parmi tant d'autres. Tu me parais si loin, comme extérieur à tous ça. Ailleurs. A quoi pense-tu en cet instant ? Au final, nous ne sommes plus que des étrangers, qui le temps d'un instant, ce sont soulagés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Je suis étranger à ton coeur._

Mais soudainement, tout bascule à nouveau, la bulle de silence implose. Je perçois des cris, des bruits de combats. Tu secoue la tête, tu sors de ta transe mais tu ne bouge pas. Ca se rapproche. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Voilà ... Première publication :)! Je ne sais pas encore si c'est un OS ou non. J'espère que vous avez aimé . Votre avis ? Bon ou mauvais ? Merci d'avoir lu et s'il vous prenait l'envie de reviewez, ne vous gênez pas ;). Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'ortographes ...<p>

Mitsuza.


End file.
